nisekoipedia2fandomcom-20200214-history
Raku Ichijou
Raku is the son of a Yakuza family leader. He refuses to take over the family's duties as the next leader, and prefers to pursue a normal career when he graduates. In the story, he is placed in a fake relationship with Chitoge Kirisaki to prevent a war from starting between their families.The relationship often leads to misunderstandings and difficulties for him as he pursues his crush, Onodera. Raku is shown to be very kind and caring even to the people he is supposed to hate, as shown when he helps Chitoge numerous times in the series. As the story progresses, he grows closer to Chitoge and he even stated that he likes her, although he has yet to sort out his true feelings. Appearance Raku Is A Teenager With Dark Blue Eyes And Dark Blue Hair And Also Wears A TradeMark Pin In His Hair That Is Shaped Like An X On The Lower Left Side Of His Hair He Also Has Light Skin. Personality Raku Is A Very Kind And Caring Person Always Willing To Help Out Even Though Sometimes Getting Angry. History Raku, as a young child, made a promise to a girl whose face and name he can't remember. The only thing he has to go off of is a locket that the girl he made the promise with gave him and the phrase: "Zaxia in Love." The promised girl is carrying a key that should open the locket, in which case, they had promised to get married when they met again. [[Link title]] =Present= The story begins when Raku in their first days of school he meets a girl from U.S. Chitoge Kirisaki. Your relationship is not good for the rough treatment and constant insults Chitoge Raku after being hit by it the first day of classes. After a week Raku's father informs him that gangsters have entered the territory of the Raku family is yakuza, the second of the family under his father besides his successor. His father tells him to avoid a war that would end up destroying the city must pretend to be the boyfriend of the daughter group of gangsters is none other than the same Chitoge. After starting the false relationship realizes pretend to be good for one of the bodyguards Chitoge, Claude follows them throughout the day as suspected false relationship from the beginning. This creates problems for Raku because this love with a girl from his school, Kosaki Onodera. As time someone comes over to help Claude, Seishiro Tsugumi, a "friend" of Chitoge who swears to protect her from all evil, considering Raku enemy. On the second day of school Tsugumi this challenge to a duel to prove that Raku is not right for Chitoge persecution and after school wins Raku throwing themselves with Tsugumi from the third floor of the school to the pool, then Tsugumi finds that this really is a girl who falls for him (without him knowing). In the course of history is common incognita on who will be the girl that Raku made a promise ten years back, having doubt if this is Onodera or if same Chitoge after discovering that each made a promise with a girl exactly the same summer and in the same place and both retain the key of that promise. That's when he meets Marika Tachibana, with which is destined to marry an entity under his parents where he father of Raku was drunk, Marika threatens to act with men of his father who is the superintendent of police and could be a war between the police and the yakuza, running around in a settlement between it and the father of Raku Marika. =Relationships= Pico Kirisaki Initially Pico and Raku started a fake relationship in order to avoid a conflict between the Yakuza and the Gangsters. At first, the relationship holds because we always had the impression that the two estavan together. When they are alone, usually the flame Raku guy gorilla due to Pico's strength and athletic ability. Pico may be the guy who made the promise with Raku. Recently Pico finally realizes that this enmorada him. Raku also seems to have feelings for Pico, despite claiming that he likes Shuu. This is evident when precipitated help him whenever he thinks he is in trouble. Therefore, it is undeniable that cares deeply about Raku Pico.